


Holding Hands

by liberum_arbitrium



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberum_arbitrium/pseuds/liberum_arbitrium





	Holding Hands

_**Alexander** _

My hand inched closer to his, in hopes he be tempted to reach for mine and grip it as he does my heart- pretending he doesn't. Will he find beauty in my rough hands when he cradles it with his? Could his, warm mine that had frozen numb? Would the ink on mine stain his paint-splattered one? Could we create such a masterpiece? Would he feel electric; if I run the same hand through his hair? Would his breath hitch; if I use that same hand to caress his face, his side, the small of his back? Would he find comfort in the little pats on his head, that I would give with that same hand? I wonder, and I am almost disgusted by my self. I knew I would stay wondering, but then- He grasps my hand. The experience was quite serendipitous. His were as cold as mine, as rough as mine; I almost waver. I keep calm. I decide to see his reaction before acting upon my inner one, and- He's smiling. He's smiling as if he felt that rush of electric that I did. As if he knew he invaded my thoughts, even before this. As if he's accomplished what he wanted- and if it was to invoke these surges of speechless passion, then he certainly has. I realize my position and become embarrassed of my staring. I refuse to look him in the eyes, in fear of being drawn in; but I find that ignoring his eyes would bring me to his lips, which were, suddenly, tantalizingly close and I shut my eyes. I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this torture. I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this torture. I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this tor- I make the mistake of inhaling his scent. -and, fuck.


End file.
